


I feel the sunrise on your face

by nk_l_jt, RunTheConverse



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Sugar Daddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/pseuds/RunTheConverse
Summary: — У меня к тебе предложение.[сонгфик на the killers - the man]
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	I feel the sunrise on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumea (Elisa_Houston)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/gifts).



Нет ничего лучше, чем стоять с восьми утра в субботу на ногах и делать людям кофе, стараясь при этом улыбаться. Джош думает, что на самом деле всё, что, блять, угодно будет лучше этого.

Вы не подумайте, Джош любит свою работу, но не тогда, когда ему приходится выходить в собственный выходной на дополнительную смену, подменяя (уже бывшего) друга. Джош успокаивает себя тем, что это дополнительные деньги, которые ему очень нужны, а в субботу он все равно ничем полезным бы не занялся, а так хоть выручит своего друга.

Его мысли прервал посетитель, и, о нет! Джош был удивлен, что Тайлер приходит сюда даже в выходной и, конечно же, в очередном дорогущем костюме, в котором он ходит даже по выходным. Джош мысленно закатывает глаза (на свои мысли о том, что мужчина выглядит слишком горячо в костюме) и старается выдавить из себя легкую улыбку.

Тайлер — постоянный посетитель кафе, в котором работает Джош, человек, который каждый раз заказывает что-то новое, и обычно то, что нормальный человек не закажет. Тайлер — определенно какой-то бизнесмен или типа того, сделал вывод Джош из-за его дорогих нарядов (постоянных костюмов) и слишком ухоженного вида. Джош явно мог позволить себе выпустить мысли о своей симпатии к мужчине, в том числе и из-за тех ненатуральных волн, которые от него отходят (гей-радар Джоша всегда работал безошибочно), но что-то было в этом Тайлере, что не то чтобы отталкивало, но определенно останавливало Дана, — иногда он казался слишком ненастоящим, он мог мягко, в благодарность улыбнуться, а потом натянуть самоуверенную улыбку, которая была ну уж слишком фальшивой. Иногда он мог пребывать не в лучшем настроении, но он никогда этого не показывал, он лишь натягивал уверенное выражение лица и прятался за своими дорогими костюмами. Джош любит искренних людей, а ещё его тревожность даёт возможность замечать, когда человек ведёт себя по-настоящему, а когда пытается скрыть внутренние переживания. Джош по себе это знает.

Тем не менее, Джош не имел ничего против этого мужчины, кроме того, что тот был слишком красив, но то, что он был слишком богат, будем честными, его немного, но раздражало. Джош завидует? Определённо. Он понимает, что Тайлер явно уверенно шёл к тому, чтобы сейчас носить эти дорогущие часы на своем красивом запястье, но спокойнее от этого Джошу не становится. Всю жизнь ему и его семье приходилось максимально экономить, а с тех пор как парень поссорился с родителями и съехал от них, он вообще считает каждый цент, пытаясь дожить до следующей зарплаты.

Нет, у него хорошая зарплата, ему бы хватало на жизнь, если бы не его мечта — купить барабанную установку. Значительную часть от заработанных денег он откладывает, оставляя лишь тот минимум, который ему нужен для того, чтобы прожить до следующей зарплаты.

Поэтому, он всегда рад появлению Тайлера, ведь тот всегда оставляет неплохие чаевые. Только из-за этого. (Даже радуясь таким чаевым, он всё равно не может сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза, ведь этот Тайлер может себе позволить впустую разбрасываться деньгами)

Но ему слишком нужны деньги, поэтому Джош, как всегда, старается выглядеть максимально дружелюбно, чтобы обслужить посетителя:

— Доброе утро. Что закажете сегодня?

— Карамельный фраппучино с кокосовым сиропом и шоколадной крошкой, — мужчина, как всегда, ярко улыбается, чему Джош удивляется слишком сильно, ведь как можно выглядеть так бодро в субботу утром? (А ещё, как можно пить такое извращение, называя это кофе?)

— Что Вы будете делать, когда перепробуете все виды кофе? — интересуется Дан, протягивая посетителю стакан.

— Перейду на чай, — улыбается Тайлер, кивает на прощание и уходит, оставляя озадаченного Дана одного.

 _А я так надеялся, что он перестанет приходить сюда, когда перепробует всё_ , думает Джош.

 _Нет, не надеялся_ , самому же себе отвечает Джош.

***

Тайлер уверенным шагом заходит в кафе во время обеденного перерыва, параллельно думая, что он закажет на этот раз. Его взгляд натыкается на баристу (ради которого он ходит сюда), который разговаривает со своим коллегой и выглядит сегодня слишком загруженным.

Джозеф стоит уже возле стойки, окончательно убедившись в выборе, и невольно слышит разговор:

— Даллон говорил, что в этом месяце зарплату задержат, а мне уже нужно платить за квартиру. Я не знаю, что мне делать, денег нет совершенно. Походу придётся распрощаться с покупкой барабанной установки.

— Почему ты не попросишь у родителей?

— Ты же знаешь, я не в лучших отношениях с ними, они меня видеть не хотят, собственно как и я их.

— Давай я тебе одолжу. Мне не критично, я до зарплаты смогу подождать.

— Брен, я же говорил, я не буду брать в долг у кого-либо.

— Да-да, ты слишком принципиальный, я помню. У тебя посетитель, кстати.

Джош вздыхает, приглаживает волосы, натягивая улыбку, которая сегодня выглядит уставшей.

— Добрый день. Что будете пить?

— Раф, пожалуйста, — Тайлер наблюдает за тем, как Джош в удивлении поднимает бровь, а затем усмехается. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, просто его обычно заказывают только девушки.

— Ты не похож на того, кого это волнует или кто будет судить по такому, я прав? — выкидывает Джозеф.

— Вы правы, но, возможно, я всё ещё удивлен, что такой человек как Вы заказывает _такой_ кофе, а не обычные эспрессо или американо.

Тайлер хочет ещё что-то спросить, но Джош уже отдает ему стакан со словами «Ваш раф», заканчивая этим разговор.

***

Джош не особо любит проводить выходные дома, но в этот раз он не в том настроении, чтобы выходить куда-либо. Тем более сегодня у Брендона смена, так что лучше остаться в кровати в отличной компании сериала.

Как только парень встал, чтобы сделать себе перекус, как услышал стук в дверь. Джош сегодня никого не ждал, а открывать дверь незнакомцам или нежданным гостям он не любил, но ему пришлось, сразу после того, как вместе с очередным стуком он услышал: «это служба доставки».

— Я ничего не заказывал, — сразу говорит Джош.

— Значит, это подарок вам. Заказ из музыкального магазина сделан на ваш адрес, поэтому распишитесь здесь и разрешите занести барабанную установку к вам в квартиру.

— Ба- барабанную установку? — Дан начинает щипать себя за руку, потому что с каждой минутой происходящее всё меньше похоже на реальность.

— Именно.

***

Как только коробки занесли к Джошу и он уверил, что сможет собрать установку самостоятельно, он первым делом позвонил Ури, ведь тот единственный, кто знает, где живет Дан.

— Да?

— Ты что творишь?

— Я? Эм-м, вышел покурить, пока посетителей нет, ты вроде не против курения, а чт-

— Какое курение, Ури?! Откуда барабанная установка? — Джош пытается не кричать, что у него плохо получается на самом деле.

— Какая барабанная установка? Джош, ты совсем с ума сошел?

— Барабанная установка, которую мне только что доставили домой. И я знаю, что ты в этом наверняка замешан.

— Слушай, я тебе конечно предлагал одолжить деньги, но я не настолько богат, чтобы купить тебе барабаны, — Дан слишком хорошо знает своего друга, поэтому с легкостью различает моменты, когда тот притворяется дурачком и что-то скрывает.

— Кому ты дал мой адрес, Брендон?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Я даже не знаю, где ты живешь.

— Знаешь.

— Ладно, знаю, но даже не пытайся меня разговорить, я ничего тебе не скажу.

— Ты ужасный друг.

— Нет, я самый лучший во всей вселенной друг, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — самодовольно отвечает Брендон и кладет трубку.

Джошу в голову приходит только один человек, который мог бы себе позволить такую покупку, но эта мысль звучит еще более нереально, чем весь этот день. Джош обещает себе разобраться с этим позже, а пока он может взяться за установку, ведь подождите-ка, у него ведь сейчас исполнилась мечта, к которой он так долго шел.

***

На следующий день Джош решил терроризировать Брендона, а поэтому сейчас он сидит в зале и ждет окончания смены друга. Он пьёт свой уже остывший латте, как к нему кто-то подсаживается.

— Ты не против? — улыбается Тайлер, ведь он уверен, что Джош _не против_.

— Эм, нет?

— У меня к тебе предложение.

— Вот так сразу, да? Ни как у тебя дела, ни что у тебя нового, ничего? Просто «у меня к тебе предложение?», — усмехается Дан, а затем, видя ухмылку напротив продолжает. — А ну да, у тебя наверное весь день рассчитан по минутам, не буду отвлекать от плана.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил со мной на одну встречу с партнерами в роли моего парня.

— Я не знал, что ты гей.

— Ты знал, а ещё ты не умеешь врать, — расплывается в улыбке Тайлер. — Ну так что?

— Так барабанная установка была оплатой за услугу, которую я тебе должен оказать и о которой я даже не знал?

— Барабанная установка — это подарок. А встреча — просьба, на которую ты можешь согласиться или от которой ты можешь отказаться.

— Зачем тебе парень на встрече? — Дан откидывается на стул, обнимая себя руками.

— Возможно я пару раз отказывался от этих встреч, под предлогом, что моему парню нужна помощь, и теперь они хотят, чтобы я познакомил их с этим человеком. С человеком, которого не существует. _Пока что_ , — самодовольно добавляет мужчина.

— Почему именно я?

— Потому что ты гей, и потому что ты мне нравишься.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я гей?

— Оттуда же, откуда узнал твой адрес, Джош, — прежде чем парень начинает возмущаться, судя по всему, по поводу своего друга, Тайлер продолжает. — Слушай, от тебя нужно лишь присутствие и более менее доброжелательное отношение как минимум ко мне. Я заберу тебя и отвезу домой, ужин за мой счёт. Если хочешь, я заплачу тебе.

— Мне не настолько нужны деньги как ты думаешь. Тем более у меня нет подходящей одежды для твоей встречи.

— Я куплю тебе костюм.

— Ты сейчас так отчаянно выглядишь, совершенно не вяжется с тем образом, который ты так усердно пытаешься носить, — (теперь уже) Джош довольно улыбается.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Тайлер старается всё так же выглядеть уверенно, но Джош не может не заметить, как нервно дёрнулся его уголок губ.

— Вот только не делай вид, что не понимаешь о чём я. Я вижу, что ты не весь такой уверенный и крутой. Кучу денег, которые некуда девать? Молодец, но что скрывается за ними? Я не знаю, почему ты это делаешь, но выходит у тебя, если честно, не очень.

— Даже если так, это совершенно не твоё дело, но может стать им, если ты вдруг захочешь. А теперь, ответь мне — ты согласен или нет?

— Только если расскажешь потом, в чём же твой секрет, — широко улыбается Джош.

— Напиши мне, и я отправлю тебе подробности. И, спасибо, Джош, это правда важно, — мужчина даёт ему свою визитку (ну конечно у него есть своя визитка), целует своего «парня» в щёку и уходит.

Джош смотрит на чёрную визитку, где желтым цветом написана вся контактная информация. _Тайлер Роберт Джозеф_. Джош бы мог пошутить в духе «что из этого имя», но это слишком красиво звучит, а еще он слишком в растерянности от этого разговора, так что он просто разглядывает картонку в руках и думает о том, что его теперь ждет.

***

Джош был на ногах с самого открытия кофейни, и ему лишь хотелось поскорее с этим закончить, он даже забыл об одной вещи, которую пообещал Тайлеру.

Пока тот не звонит ему, и Джош достаёт вибрирующий телефон из заднего кармана джинсов, а затем он почти бьёт себя рукой по лицу.

— Да? — отвечает Джош, зайдя в коморку, обмахивая лицо одной рукой, потому что по нему уже почти тёк пот.

— Джош, привет. Ты до скольки сегодня?

— Заканчиваю в пять.

— Отлично. Домой ты не успеешь, поэтому я подъеду ровно в пять и заберу тебя, заедем ко мне, потом до места встречи будет ближе.

— Тайлер…

— Всё, я пока что занят. Буду в пять, — и Тайлер сбрасывает.

Джош пытается понять, что сейчас произошло, но потом понимает, что его оставшиеся клетки мозга ни на что сейчас не способны, а они, скорее всего, понадобятся ему вечером. Он снова отправляется к посетителям, надеясь, что время пролетит незаметно.

Так и случилось, потому что Джош совсем не заметил, как возле стойки появился Тайлер, как всегда в костюме, с идеальной причёской и немного нахальным, но добрым выражением лица.

— Хэй, — говорит он Джошу, и тот отвечает, устало улыбаясь.

— Хэй.

— Ты уже всё? Или сможешь обслужить ещё одного посетителя по-быстрому.

Джош сейчас что угодно отдал бы за то, чтобы просто присесть, но он спрашивает у Тайлера, что тот будет, и на этот раз он заказал банановый милкшейк.

— Держи, — Джош протягивает ему готовый напиток. — Подождёшь пару минут? Я переоденусь и выйду.

— Конечно, — Тайлер обхватывает губами трубочку и втягивает густой напиток, довольно мыча.

Спустя несколько минут Джош уже готов, и он стоит рядом с Тайлером, который, кажется, находился сейчас на седьмом небе, допивая коктейль, втягивая через трубочку все остатки, которые находились на дне, и Джош улыбнулся сам себе от этой картины.

— Ну что, я готов, — говорит Джош, и Тайлер встаёт, точнее спрыгивает с барного стула, оставляя стаканчик на стойке.

— Идём, надо будет поторопиться, чтобы успеть, — Тайлер быстро выходит и придерживает дверь, оглядываясь на Джоша, который не так уж и торопился, но обеспокоенный взгляд Тайлера заставил его ускориться. Тот всегда приходил в кофейню в одно и то же время, иногда чуть раньше, но не позже, поэтому, Джош смело предположил, что он не любит опаздывать. Тем более, кажется, что эта встреча действительно была важна.

Тайлер открывает Джошу дверь своей машины, и Джош хотел бы закатить глаза на это действие, но ему слишком приятно, и он лишь опускает взгляд, смущённо улыбаясь, надеясь, что Тайлер не заметит, как он, кажется, покраснел. Тот тоже садится на своё место, заводит машину, и они направляются в известном только Тайлеру направлении.

— Если тебе нужно в душ, у меня есть чистые полотенца, мочалки, всё, что тебе вдруг понадобится. Я сначала думал взять твой костюм с собой, но понял, что смысла в этом нет. Поэтому он у меня дома, и…

— Костюм? — Джош как будто совершенно не понимал о чём речь.

— Ну да, не в таком же тебе виде идти на деловую встречу, — Тайлер глянул на Джоша, на котором были чёрные джинсы, вансы и серое поло. — Не в обиду тебе, мне очень нравится, как ты одет сейчас, но встречи предполагают немного другой дресс-код.

— Ты купил мне костюм только ради одной встречи?

— Оставишь его потом себе, у меня всё равно их слишком много, учитывая то, что сейчас я ношу от силы два комплекта.

— Тебе действительно так важна эта встреча?

Тайлер тяжело вздыхает, и Джош замечает, что его брови слегка приподнялись. Тот явно нервничал.

— Понимаешь, мне не столько важна эта сделка, как то, чтобы от меня наконец отстали коллеги, потому что все знают, что у меня якобы есть парень, и мне было стыдно, что я уже не знаю сколько лет один, и я соврал. Поэтому да, надеюсь, после сегодняшнего дня они отстанут.

— А не было варианта сказать, что вы, не знаю, расстались? — Джош смотрит вперёд, иногда поглядывая на собеседника, который выглядел как будто бы… жалко? Джошу внезапно захотелось обнять его.

— Уже было поздно, потому что я сначала согласился на ужин, а потом подумал головой, — Тайлер снова вздыхает. — Ещё раз извини, что втянул тебя в это, но, обещаю, всё пройдёт отлично. Если кто-то из коллег будет что-то спрашивать, буду отвечать я, если хочешь. Либо можешь импровизировать.

Джош хихикнул и снова глянул на Тайлера и ободряюще тому улыбнулся, и Тайлер выдохнул, а затем улыбнулся в ответ. Джош заметил, как забавно прикрываются его глаза, один чуть больше другого, а ещё он только сейчас обратил внимание на его брови, которые, как и глаза, были немного ассиметричны, но это ни капли не делало его хуже. На протяжении всего времени, как Тайлер заходит в кофейню, Джош понял, что ему нравится Тайлер. То есть, они никогда не общались так, чтобы достаточно узнать друг друга, но Джошу нравился Тайлер. Хоть он всё ещё завидовал тому, что тот может позволить себе то, о чём Джош никогда и не мечтал.

— Ты нервничаешь? — мягко спросил Джош, надеясь, что его вопрос не прозвучал как-то грубо или неуместно.

— Не знаю. Наверное, немного. У меня часто такое бывает, поэтому ничего, пройдёт.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Джош положил свою ладонь на ладонь Тайлера, которая покоилась на руле, и он слегка её сжал.

Они снова встретились взглядами, и Тайлер, кажется, действительно немного расслабился.

Джош убрал руку, и некоторое время они ехали в тишине, только Тайлер тихо фоном включил радио.

— Спасибо ещё раз, Джош.

— Мне всё равно особо нечего делать было бы, поэтому да. Я здесь по своему желанию.

— Хорошо.

Проходит ещё несколько минут, а затем Джош выдаёт:

— Тайлер?

— М-м?

— Когда ты сказал про душ… от меня что, настолько воняет?

Тайлер точно не ожидал от Джоша ничего подобного, и начал очень громко смеяться. Джош повернулся, чтобы в недоумении посмотреть на парня, и тот выглядел таким счастливым. Морщинки возле глаз ничуть не старили его, наоборот, он был похож на ребёнка, которого рассмешила какая-то абсолютно несмешная вещь. У Тайлера прекрасный смех, и Джош успел сделать пометку у себя в голове не влюбляться. В Тайлера сложно не влюбиться, но Джош не хотел быть для того лишь игрушкой или мальчиком по вызову. А на другое он даже и не надеялся.

Тайлер всё ещё смеялся, и, в итоге, заразил своим смехом и Джоша.

— Ты не воняешь, боже, Джош, — Тайлер проводит ладонью по лицу, пытаясь смахнуть с него остатки смеха. — Просто выглядишь уставшим. Просто постоять в душе приятно.

Оставшуюся часть дороги они ехали в сопровождении радио. Когда Тайлер паркуется, Джош замечает, что они где-то за городом, но дом парня не выглядит как, например, особняк или дворец. Тайлер выходит первым, и Джош уже тянется к ручке, как Тайлер открывает дверь первым. Джош снова смущается, выходит из машины, а затем идёт за Тайлером в дом.

Как только они заходят и разуваются, Тайлер говорит:

— Если хотим успеть вовремя, лучше пойти в душ прямо сейчас, только если хочешь.

— Что, вместе? — Джош хихикнул, а Тайлер, кажется, смутился. — Шучу. Да, я бы сходил быстро.

— На втором этаже первая дверь слева. Чистые полотенца там на батарее, — Джош кивнул и направился в ванную.

По пути наверх, он быстро окидывает взглядом дом, и он выглядит скромно и очень уютно. Ванна очень просторная, и Джош замечает в углу джакузи, а в другом углу душевую кабину. Он быстро стягивает с себя одежду, кидает её в кучу на плитку и становится под прохладную воду.

Освежив тело и сознание, Джош выключил воду и аккуратно вышел из кабинки, стараясь случайно не поскользнуться. Он снимает большое серое полотенце с батареи, быстро промокает себя, не успевая вытереться полностью, затем оборачивает ткань на поясе и собирается выходить. В последнюю секунду он замечает корзину с бельём и бросает в неё всю свою одежду, надеясь, что Тайлер будет не против, и что у того найдутся боксеры и пара носков.

— Тайлер? — Джош пытается узнать, где находится парень, чтобы не терять ещё больше времени, ему кажется, что он простоял достаточно времени под струёй воды.

— Я внизу, — слышит Джош, и спускается по лестнице, находя Тайлера в гостиной.

— Мне немного неловко спрашивать, но… — Джош немного смущается, но продолжает, — может у тебя есть боксеры, которые я мог бы одолжить у тебя? И носки. — Тайлер незамедлительно кивает и показывает жестом, чтобы Джош шёл за ним.

Они оказываются в спальне Тайлера, тут в шкафу как раз висел костюм Джоша.

— Что-то ты не очень хорошо вытерся, — хихикает Тайлер, замечая крупные капли на плечах, шее, груди, да и в принципе, на всём теле парня.

— Привычка, — отвечает Джош, и Тайлер кидает ему боксеры и носки.

— Надевай прямо сейчас, я не смотрю.

Джош машинально поворачивается к Тайлеру спиной, полотенце падает на пол, и Джош быстро натягивает бельё, а затем и носки. Очень удобно то, что они с Тайлером, кажется, носят один размер.

— Так, вот костюм, — Тайлер держит в руке вешалку, — только вытри всю воду, Джош. — Парень стонет и шуточно закатывает глаза, а Тайлер наклоняется, поднимает полотенце и сам начинает промокать грудь Джоша, как будто, будучи сухой, она будет привлекать к себе меньше внимания Тайлера.

Закончив, парень говорит, что подождёт в гостиной, и быстро уходит. Джош рассматривает костюм: цвет ткани очень необычный, как будто серый, но в то же время кажется, что он тёмно-синий. Сначала Джош справляется с белой рубашкой, и, застёгивая пуговицы, он рассматривает комнату Тайлера.

Опять же, всё казалось очень скромным, уютным, и Джош был в восторге от дома Тайлера (не только от дома, но он никому не признается). Закончив с рубашкой, накидывая пиджак, Джош замечает рамки с фотографиями на тумбочках и комоде, его любопытство берёт верх, и он подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть.

Почти на всех фотографиях изображён Тайлер и какой-то другой парень. Но Джоша больше интересовало не то, кто же этот парень с фотографий, а его взгляд приковал Тайлер, а точнее то, что на нём было надето. Джош постоянно видел его только в костюмах, и видеть на фото, как на том безразмерные толстовки, скини, вансы и, это что, цветочная накидка?

Джош залип на некоторое время и не заметил, как Тайлер вошёл в комнату и увидел, как Джош рассматривает фотографии.

— Нам пора, — кивая на ноги Джоша говорит Тайлер, и Джош надевает брюки, а затем говорит:

— Так странно видеть тебя не в костюмах.

Тайлер не знает, что ответить, и Джош продолжает говорить за него.

— Мне нравится, — он полностью оделся и был готов к деловой встрече, кажется, даже больше, чем Тайлер. — Выглядишь таким…

— …обычным?

— Домашним.

Тайлер смотрит на Джоша, а затем снова повторяет, что им пора, и они возвращаются в машину. К сожалению, размер обуви Тайлера Джошу не подошёл, поэтому тот надел свои чёрные вансы, и они, на удивление, смотрелись сносно, даже хорошо.

Они снова слушали радио и не говорили особо, а затем Джош решил, что лопнет от любопытства, если не спросит.

— Что это за парень на фотографиях? У тебя в спальне.

Тайлер всё так же смотрел на дорогу, лицо оставалось неизменным. Джош ждал, а Тайлер молчал, поэтому парень принялся извиняться за бестактность, и вообще, это совсем не его дело, но Тайлер перебивает.

— Моя бывшая любовь. Мы расстались, но я… — Тайлер не может продолжить дальше, как будто все слова застряли в горле. Так и есть.

— Можешь не отвечать, правда, это совсем не моё дело.

— Я просто… я не знаю, почему я не могу убрать фотографии. Я… просто не могу. По крайней мере пока что.

Джош решил, что лучше всё же будет послушать радио.

Когда они почти подъезжают к ресторану, Тайлер снова повторяет, что, если что, он сам будет отвечать на вопросы. Джош кивает, и, когда Тайлер паркуется, его ладони всё ещё на руле, и Джош кладёт свою ладонь сверху и слегка поглаживает большим пальцем.

— Всё пройдёт хорошо. Я постараюсь не подвести, — Джош ободряюще улыбается, и Тайлер благодарен ему за это.

Внутри Джош сразу почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: всё выглядело слишком дорого, все люди были одеты так, как будто пришли на приём к президенту. Тайлер представил его коллегам, и, пока тот что-то рассказывал, Джош наблюдал за людьми и отметил для себя, что, во-первых, они все старше Тайлера, и, во-вторых, у них как будто идёт негласное соревнование. У кого круче машина, дом, муж или жена, дети, насколько крутой костюм, насколько дорогие часы. Джоша тошнило ото всех, но Тайлер всегда держался рядом и время от времени касался его ладони своей, поглаживая и, тем самым, немного успокаивая Джоша. Тот очень за это благодарен.

Встреча прошла на удивление нормально. Да, Джош сам твердил, что всё будет хорошо, но это, скорее, стандартная фраза, а тут всё так и случилось. Про него никто особо не спрашивал, и весь вечер он провёл ковыряя что-то в своей тарелке, сидя рядом с Тайлером, иногда касаясь ногами под столом его ног. Они не пили алкоголь, потому что Тайлер за рулём, очевидно, а Джош просто не хотел, тем более, он в совершенно незнакомой компании.

Они снова вернулись в машину Тайлера, и тот забил в навигатор адрес Джоша, и они поехали.

Поездка заняла почти час, Тайлер не спешил, потому что на улице уже стемнело, да и в принципе он не был любителем погонять.

Джош окончательно понял для себя, что Тайлер совсем не такой, каким может казаться при первой встрече. Даже если сравнивать с его коллегами, Тайлер как будто из другой вселенной. Да, он хорошо зарабатывает, это последнее, что его может побеспокоить, но в остальном — он обычный парень. И Джош очень хотел бы познакомиться с ним поближе.

Когда Тайлер останавливается на обочине возле дома Джоша, никто из них не хочет сдвигаться с места. Просто ехать, просто сидеть вот так вот вдвоём было приятно, и молчание не было неловким, оно успокаивало.

Тайлер опускает ладонь на ручник, и Джош снова накрывает его ладонь своей. С улицы их лица освещает лишь фонарь. Они встречаются взглядами и, неясно, кто улыбается первым, но они оба улыбаются друг другу, уставшие, но довольные.

А затем Джош наклоняется к Тайлеру и целует его в щёку, а затем сразу отстраняется.

— Спасибо большое за ужин.

Тайлер улыбается и поворачивает ладонь, чтобы переплести их пальцы и слегка сжать.

— Ты, оказывается, не так уж и плох, — хихикает Джош.

— Ну, и на этом спасибо.

Они сидят, держась за руки, и фонарь на улице отключается.

— Ты не такой как они все, — говорит Джош.

Тайлер вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Они все только и делали, что пытались выпендриться. Это так тупо и показушно, а ты не такой. Я рад, что ты совсем не такой.

— Что ж, я рад, что ты так думаешь.

Проходит несколько минут, а затем Джош убирает руку.

— Я пойду, наверное, уже поздно и… спасибо. Мне было очень хорошо, — Джош напоследок улыбается Тайлеру, открывает дверку, выходит и идёт к подъезду.

Машина Тайлера не двигается с места, и Джош останавливается прямо перед входной дверью.

Ещё секунда, и он быстро возвращается к машине, нависает над стеклом сбоку, и Тайлер опускает его.

— Тайлер, сейчас уже поздно, и, я подумал. Может ты захочешь переночевать у меня? У меня достаточно места, одежда тоже есть.

— Ты что, волнуешься за меня? — игриво говорит Тайлер.

Джош молчит, а потом отвечает:

— Да.

Джош видит, как Тайлер сомневается, но всё же встаёт, закрывает машину, и они вместе идут в квартиру Джоша.

Они разуваются, и Джош предлагает Тайлеру принять душ, прямо как тот ранее этим днём, но Тайлер отказывается, аргументируя это тем, что ему будет нечего надеть потом. Джош лишь закатывает глаза, улыбаясь, быстро находит у себя в шкафу чистое полотенце, футболку и боксеры, и протягивает Тайлеру, указывая на дверь, ведущую в ванную.

Пока Тайлер принимал душ, Джош попытался быстро прибраться в спальне, найти вторую подушку и одеяло, и проблема оказалось в том, что подушка-то у него есть, а вот с одеялом как-то не задалось. Он даже никогда не задумывался, что оно может ему понадобиться, и вот теперь он изо всех сил напрягал мозг, чтобы придумать, что можно использовать вместо.

Тайлер выходит из душа, уже в боксерах и футболке Джоша, вытирая полотенцем волосы, а затем потряхивая головой, как будто пытаясь смахнуть лишние капли с волос. Он зашёл в спальню Джоша, тот уже тоже переоделся: на нём была чёрная майка, в которой он всегда спит, и боксеры. И сейчас ему нужно было придумать, что же делать с одеялом, точнее, с его отсутствием.

— В общем, — Джош одной рукой чешет затылок, уставившись в пол, — у меня только одно одеяло. Можешь забирать себе, а я так посплю, в гостиной как раз диван есть, а ты ложись здесь, — Джош указал рукой на двуспальную кровать в своей спальне.

— Ты сейчас шутишь, да? — Тайлер повесил полотенце на спинку стула и продолжил. — Я совсем не против поспать в одной кровати и под одним одеялом. Ну то есть, что в этом такого?

Действительно, что в этом такого? Джош вздохнул, ему всё ещё было неловко.

— Давай, ложись, я сразу после тебя, — Тайлер улыбнулся, и Джош только сейчас заметил, как очаровательно тот выглядит в его футболке, которая оказалась ему велика. Через окно в комнату попадал лунный свет, и Джош только сейчас заметил, что все руки Тайлера в татуировках.

— Вау, мне нравятся твои тату.

— Мне тоже твои нравятся, — улыбается Тайлер и подходит к краю кровати. — Хочешь, завтра покажу, а пока, надо поспать.

Джош забирается первым, не забираясь под одеяло, а Тайлер сразу накрывается с ног до головы, накидывая одеяло на Джоша, придвигаясь чуть ближе.

— Оно большое, мы оба поместимся, Джош. И я не кусаюсь.

Джош немного подвинулся к центру кровати, всё ещё чувствуя себя как-то неловко, и Тайлер накрыл его полностью. Они оба лежали лицом друг к другу, но расстояние между ними было достаточно, чтобы Джош не смущался.

— Спокойной ночи, — едва слышно говорит Тайлер и закрывает глаза.

— Спокойной, — отвечает Джош и повторяет за ним.

Джош долго не мог уснуть, и он периодически открывал глаза и смотрел на часы и на Тайлера, и тот ровно дышал. Скорее всего, тот уже давно спал.

Джош вздыхает и смотрит на лицо Тайлера, освещаемое месяцем за окном. Только сейчас он замечает, какие у него длинные ресницы. Он чувствует себя странно, рассматривая лицо едва знакомого ему парня, пока тот спит, но он не может оторваться. У него идеальный нос, и Джош даже немного завидует, хотя ему всегда нравилось его лицо и, в принципе всё тело, но нос этого парня, его как будто создавали лучшие скульпторы мира. Про губы он и вовсе старался не думать, потому что в голову сразу лезли самые разные мысли.

Джош придвигается чуть ближе, стараясь не разбудить парня напротив, но тот, кажется, действительно крепко спит.

Джош случайно касается руки Тайлера под одеялом и одергивает себя, а потом находит пальцами ладонь и, стараясь не думать ни о чём, переплетает их пальцы.

За несколько мгновений перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Джош ощущает, как его ладонь легко сжимают.

***

Утро Тайлера начинается с солнца, которое светит ему прямо в глаза, с чужой, но такой удобной кровати, и волшебного запаха, доносящегося с кухни. Мужчина медленно принимает сидячее положение и потягивается, чтобы привести в чувство затекшие мышцы. Тайлер дает себе парочку минут на то, чтобы окончательно проснуться, поэтому разглядывает комнату, в которой находится, ведь вчера он был слишком уставшим для этого.

Он сразу замечает в углу барабанную установку и не может сдержать улыбки. Джозеф сразу думает о том, что слишком сильно хочет увидеть парня во время игры, и мысленно делает пометку у себя в голове спросить Джоша о том, как проходит его обучение. Тайлер не может не думать о парне, который сидит за установкой и играет сначала осторожно, а потом с каждой секундой все увереннее, прикрывает глаза, закидывает голову назад…

— Тайлер! Ты уже проснулся?

— Что? А. Да, — Тайлер понял, что Джош пришел очень вовремя, ведь еще чуть-чуть и ему бы пришлось принимать контрастный душ. Он замечает, что Дан стоит в абсолютно очаровательном кигуруми и огромных очках. Тайлер даже не думал о том, что у парня могут быть проблемы со зрением.

— Тогда иди завтракать, я как раз закончил готовить, — улыбается Джош и возвращается обратно на кухню.

Тайлер несколько секунд трет лицо руками, чтобы окончательно откинуть все мысли о Джоше-ударнике и отправляется за парнем.

На кухне его встречает накрытый стол, на котором стоит большая сковорода с яичницой и беконом, небольшая глубокая тарелка с вроде как сырным соусом и две тарелки и чашки кофе по бокам.

— Извини, что начал есть без тебя, я просто очень голодный, — говорит Джош с чуть набитым ртом и мягко улыбается.

— Ничего. Приятного аппетита, — Тайлер просто ну не может сдержать улыбки от всей этой картины.

— И тебе. Как спалось?

Тайлер усаживается за стол и накладывает свою часть еды, отвечая:

— Замечательно, у тебя ужасно удобная кровать и- м-м, такой вкусный соус, ты сам его приготовил?

— А? Да, всё, что успел за это время.

— Любишь готовить? — интересуется мужчина.

— Да, очень. Особенно выпечку, но на неё не было времени сегодня, так что пришлось обходиться минимальным набором. Извини, что я такой не очень гостеприимный.

— Джош! Тебе не за что извиняться! Этот завтрак намного вкуснее той еды, что была во вчерашнем ресторане, а твой кофе всё ещё самый вкусный из всех, что я когда-либо пробовал.

— Ты перегибаешь, — смеётся Джош.

— Абсолютно нет! Всё, что я сказал, — правда на все сто процентов, — довольно поднимает подбородок Тайлер, а затем не сдерживается и смеётся вместе с Джошем.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — интересуется парень.

— Не знаю, наверное поеду домой, пойму, что мне ничего не нужно делать по работе и сяду за какой-нибудь сериал, — подпирая голову рукой, отвечает Джозеф.

— Так может ты останешься у меня? Мне бы хотелось отблагодарить тебя за вчерашнее и показать, как проводят время обычные парни, которые не ходят в дорогущие рестораны в дорогущих шмотках, — шутит Джош. — Мы можем заказать пиццу, или я могу её приготовить, в холодильнике есть пиво, можем посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал, ты ведь всё равно собирался делать именно это.

— Ты не должен меня никак благодарить за вчерашнее, я очень рад, что ты согласился на это, правда.

— Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты остался, — немного краснея отвечает Дан.

— Я тоже, — улыбаясь говорит Джозеф.

— Ты тоже что?

— Я тоже хочу остаться.

— И?

— И я останусь, — они широко улыбаются, смотря друг на друга.

***

Тайлеру непривычно так проводить свой выходной, но он слишком счастлив, поэтому и не думает об этом. Несколько часов они простояли с Джошем на кухне, ведь парень решил научить Джозефа готовить пиццу. Мужчина отпирался как только мог, говоря о том, что им не только нечего будет есть из-за него, но и что, скорее всего, в конце дня Джош останется без кухни, а то и без квартиры, на что Джош шуточно ответил «твой дом достаточно большой, так что нам вдвоем тесно точно не будет». Возможно это смутило их обоих, но не то чтобы они обратили на это внимание.

Несмотря на полное отсутствие навыков в готовке у Тайлера, пицца получилась не то что съедобной, а даже очень вкусной. Тайлер сказал, что это потому, что Джош отличный повар, а Джош сказал, что это всё из-за того, что у него очень способный ученик.

Разрезать пиццу пришлось всё-таки именно Джошу, потому что Тайлер сказал, что вот тут он точно всё испортит. Именно поэтому, пока парень разрезал пиццу, перекладывая кусочки на тарелку, Тайлер достал пиво из холодильника и отнёс его на столик в гостиную.

Всё шло хорошо, пока всё не стало очень хорошо. Спустя какое-то время, когда алкоголь начал действовать, когда они полностью расслабились в компании друг друга. Когда Тайлер полностью забрался на диван, собрав под себя ноги и повернувшись в сторону Джоша. Когда Джош смотрел в ответ и не мог перестать улыбаться.

Тайлер смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. Он просматривает каждый миллиметр лица Джоша, поглощая, запоминая, любуясь. Он смотрит на глаза орехового цвета, спрятанные за большими очками, в которых Джош выглядит еще очаровательнее, на этот нос с горбинкой, который так ему идет, эти губы, которые так хочется поцеловать, эти непослушные темные кудряшки, в которые так хочется зарыться носом, эти еле заметные веснушки, которые разбросаны по всему лицу, по которым так хочется провести пальцами, легонько, невесомо, практически не касаясь, чувствуя тепло, которое исходит от парня.

Тайлер думает о том, какими реальным кажутся его мысли, пока не понимает, что он уже водит рукой по лицу Джоша. Джоша, который завороженно, тихо, практически незаметно дыша, смотрит Тайлеру в глаза не отрываясь.

— Ты такой красивый, — вырывается у Тайлера, на что Джош резко выдыхает и слегка качает головой, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Тайлер опускает пальцы на его губы, продолжая. — Ты такой блять красивый. Ты самый красивый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо видел, самый красивый во всей вселенной, — Тайлер медленно снимает очки, откладывая их на столик, смотря, как у парня на несколько секунд расфокусирован взгляд, и придвигаясь еще ближе к парню. Джозеф упирается своим лбом в лоб Джоша, заглядывая тому в глаза и говоря. — Ты такой чудесный. Я не верю, что ты сейчас рядом, что я говорю тебе это. Я… Если бы ты был церковью, я бы встал перед тобой на колени…

— Тайлер, я-

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — Джош задыхается, но выдавливает из себя:

— Пожалуйста.

Тайлер тормозит от того, какой умоляющей была интонация Джоша, поэтому парень берёт всё в свои руки и сам тянется к чужим губам, случайно немного промахиваясь из-за алкоголя в крови, темноты в комнате и отсутствия очков, тем не менее они всё равно находят губы друг друга, прижимаясь и не отпуская. Тайлер запускает пальцы в волосы Джоша, слегка сжимая и посасывая губу Джоша, от чего тот тихо постанывает.

Они целуются будто целую вечность, но им приходится оторваться друг от друга, когда они вспоминают о том, что им нужен воздух. Тем не менее, они не отдаляются, а всё также прижаты друг к другу, зажмурившись и дыша одним воздухом на двоих.

— Останься. Останься у меня на ночь.

— У тебя только одно одеяло.

— И удобная кровать. Сейчас это звучит как преимущество.

Они улыбаются. И снова целуются.

***

Утром у них не было возможности нормально попрощаться, потому что Тайлер опаздывал на работу, а ему ещё нужно было заехать домой переодеться. Поэтому мужчина лишь невесомо перед уходом поцеловал Джоша в губы и пообещал зайти во время обеденного перерыва за кофе, и чтобы увидеть самого очаровательного в мире баристу. Джош пошутил, сказав «ты про Брендона?», а в ответ получил ещё один поцелуй, но на этот раз уже далеко не лёгкий.

Так, в понедельник и вторник они виделись лишь во время обеденного перерыва Тайлера и общались лишь желая друг другу сладких снов по ночам. В среду у Джоша был выходной, так что он, наконец, смог убраться у себя дома и возможно приготовить что-то вкусненькое для Тайлера и передать ему это в четверг.

Во время уборки Джош нашел костюм, в котором он ходил в ресторан с Джозефом, а ещё и его визитку, на которой он заметил адрес его работы, которая, ну конечно же, находилась недалеко от кафе, где работает парень. Джош сразу написал Тайлеру, что хочет с ним встретиться, так что они договорились на пятницу, когда им обоим это будет удобно.

***

Смена Джоша закончилась, и он уже переоделся и вышел из кофейни. Сегодня они должны были встретиться с Тайлером, точнее, Тайлер сказал, что заберёт Джоша после работы, и они поедут к нему, но пару часов назад на телефон Джоша пришло сообщения с извинениями, что Тайлер сегодня задержится.

Лицо Джоша обдувает прохладный ветер, солнце ещё не зашло за горизонт, и он вспоминает, что Тайлер работает совсем недалеко. Вообще, это объясняет то, почему он заходит именно в эту кофейню, в чём был бы смысл ездить куда-то дальше?

В руке у Джоша упакованный в целлофановый пакет костюм Тайлера (который он подарил Джошу, но тот посчитал иначе), за спиной рюкзак с другими вещами, которые Джош должен был вернуть мужчине. Возможно, тому было всё равно, что его вещи у Джоша, но сам парень не привык принимать подарки (не считая барабанов, но от мечты отказаться очень трудно).

Джош достает из кармана визитку Тайлера, которая ещё давно оказалась у парня, ещё раз читает адрес, чтобы убедиться, что его работа точно недалеко, и уверенно шагает в нужном направлении.

Джош почти всегда ходит в наушниках, но сегодня ему так нравится погода, нравится шум вокруг, что он решает просто пройтись, наслаждаясь окружающим его миром.

Через минут пятнадцать он уже на месте. Он раньше видел это здание издалека: застеклённая многоэтажка, как и большинство офисов вокруг. Он заходит на проходную, видит на парковке несколько машин, одна из которых принадлежит Тайлеру, а значит тот всё ещё на работе.

Джош отходит в сторону, чтобы, если что, не мешать движению машин и проходу другим людям, достаёт телефон и уже хочет написать Тайлеру, как слышит звук распахивающейся двери. Он смотрит в сторону источника звука, и это Тайлер. Парень уже хотел его окликнуть или просто подойти, но он видит, как тот, кажется, злится и достаёт что-то из кармана брюк.

Тайлер берёт в рот сигарету, прячет пачку обратно в карман и пытается поджечь. Он щёлкает зажигалкой раз, два, потом ещё и ещё, но она не повинуется ему. Тайлер поднимает голову вверх, тяжело дышит, потом достаёт сигарету изо рта и вместе с зажигалкой кидает в урну рядом со входом в офисы.

— Блять! — кричит Тайлер, а затем обеими ладонями закрывает лицо.

Джош всё ещё стоит неподалёку, наблюдает за всем происходящим и не знает, что ему делать. Подойти к Тайлеру? Окликнуть его? Может, просто написать или позвонить?

Джош незаметно отходит за ограждение, чтобы Тайлер точно его не увидел и не услышал, набирает его номер и ждёт, когда тот ответит.

Проходит несколько гудков, пока Тайлер отвечает.

— Да, — говорит он на выдохе, всё ещё пытаясь успокоиться, и у него не особо получается это скрыть.

— Тайлер, привет. У меня уже закончилась смена и я решил, что будет быстрее, если я зайду к тебе на работу. Я уже подхожу, буду через минуту, поэтому я мог бы тебя тут подождать.

— Да, хорошо, я как раз уже вышел из офиса. Буду ждать возле машины, — Тайлер обрывает звонок, и Джош смотрит на него издалека, выглядывая из-за забора, и Тайлер выглядит очень разочарованно, что Джошу так хочется его обнять, но это, наверное, будет выглядеть странно.

Тайлер уже возле машины, когда Джош, наконец, направляется к нему. Парень не может перестать улыбаться, потому что он скучал, и Джозеф, замечая Джоша, тоже улыбается, его лицо смягчается, и Джошу от этого становится ещё теплее на душе.

Потом Тайлер замечает в руках у Джоша костюм и хмурится.

— Зачем ты взял костюм?

— Отдать тебе, он же твой, плюс, наверное, очень дорогой, а мне всё равно некуда в нём ходить.

Тайлер улыбается, и его брови взлетают вверх, и его лицо так и кричит о нелепости слов Джоша.

— Во-первых, я тебе его подарил, я же уже говорил, — Тайлер берёт костюм из рук Джоша, открывает заднюю дверь машины и кладёт его на сидение. — Во-вторых, сейчас может и некуда сходить, но мало ли какое событие нагрянет.

— Что, ещё одна встреча? — Джош скидывает с плеч рюкзак и хочет оставить его на заднем сидении, и Тайлер забирает его из рук парня и оставляет в машине.

— Мало ли, — Тайлер кивает головой на машину, намекая на то, чтобы они уже поехали. Он снова открывает Джошу дверь, и тот всё ещё не может к этому привыкнуть и слегка краснеет, всё ещё надеясь, что Тайлер этого не замечает.

Пока они едут домой к Тайлеру, Джош рассказывает о своём дне, о забавных случаях с посетителями, пытаясь поднять Тайлеру настроение, и у него, вроде, получается.

Они быстро оказались у дома Тайлера, и мужчина глушит машину и снова открывает Джошу дверь. Оказавшись внутри, Тайлер предлагает Джошу переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное, потому что сейчас на нём были узкие джинсы, а у Тайлера есть милые пижамные штаны. Джош не мог отказаться от этого предложения, и они вместе с Тайлером переоделись в домашнее.

Джош соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не пялился на Тайлера: на то, как тот расстёгивал рубашку, стоя к нему спиной, а затем на его спину, когда белая ткань красиво соскользнула по загорелой коже. Джош сглатывает и пытается не думать о том, о чём сейчас думать совсем не стоит.

Теперь они оба были в просторных футболках и пижамных штанах, у Джоша они были в клеточку, а у Тайлера — с Марио Карт, и Джош даже не удивился, вспоминая фотографии, расставленные в его спальне, в которой, к слову, они прямо сейчас и находились.

Джош не успевает о чём-либо подумать, как Тайлер спрашивает, не хочет ли тот заказать какой-нибудь еды, и кто Джош такой, чтобы отказываться. Мужчина предлагает заказать тайской еды, и Джош соглашается, потому что до этого он ни разу её не ел, и потому что ему очень, _очень_ понравилось название.

Они ложатся на большую двуспальную кровать Тайлера, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Джошу нравится, что на ней так много подушек. Тайлеру сообщают, что заказ будет доставлен в течение часа, а пока им нужно было найти, чем заняться. На улице уже стемнело, и единственными источниками света были прикроватная лампа со стороны Тайлера и включенный фоном телевизор.

Парни непринуждённо о чём-то болтали, и Джош снова засмотрелся на татуировки Тайлера и решил спросить, раз уж тот уже однажды сказал, что расскажет о них.

Джош никогда бы не подумал, что за каждой татуировкой стоит история, и, когда Тайлер переходил от тату к тату, парень удивлялся и восхищался всё больше. В свою очередь он тоже рассказал о своём творении на всю руку, и Тайлер так заинтересованно слушал, что Джош словил себя на мысли, что он, кажется, окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился.

Обсудив татуировки друг друга и пошутив, что было бы забавно сделать тату имён друг друга, парни замолчали. Тайлер уставился в телевизор, переключая каналы, пытаясь найти что-то более-менее стоящее, а Джош стал разглядывать комнату Тайлера, пытаясь уловить больше деталей. Его взгляд снова задерживается на фотографиях, но он практически ничего не может разглядеть и щурится, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то.

Тайлер замечает, куда устремлён взгляд Джоша, и начинает немного нервничать, но держит себя в руках и говорит:

— Хочешь расскажу?

Джош поворачивается к нему и смотрит, не совсем понимая, о чём тот, и Тайлер уточняет.

— Фотографии. Ты прям сверлишь их взглядом, — мужчина выпускает смешок.

— Если ты не хочешь рассказывать, то я не буду у тебя ничего выпытывать. Только если хочешь.

Тайлер ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, кладёт руки на колени, соединяя их и начиная играться с пальцами, и смотрит куда-то перед собой. Джош обращает всё своё внимание на мужчину.

— Этот человек на фотографиях, мы долгое время встречались, около четырёх лет. Мы жили вместе, я снимал квартиру, а потом предложил ему ко мне перебраться, он согласился. Тогда всё начало налаживаться с карьерой, но он считал, что то, чем я занимаюсь, не принесёт мне ничего кроме однотипных будней. А я любил свою работу, до сих пор люблю, и тот факт, что вышло так, что я хорошо зарабатываю, это почти случайность, но не обошлось и без моего упорства, — Тайлер одёргивает себя, замечая, что отклоняется от темы. — В общем, поначалу всё было прекрасно. Знаешь, когда только-только начинаешь общаться с кем-то, внутри всегда есть некое чувство эйфории, неизведанности, и ты взволнован, а ещё хочешь проводить с человеком каждую свободную минуту.

Джош неслышно вздыхает, потому что он абсолютно понимает, что Тайлер имеет в виду, потому что сейчас он чувствует всё в точности, как описал Тайлер. Ему немного ревностно слушать о том, как Тайлер говорит в таком ключе о ком-то другом, но он хочет выслушать его и узнать всю историю.

— Так всё и было. Первые полгода по крайней мере, как раз вот мы уже съехались, начали жить вместе, тогда всё и начало идти по наклонной, но я это понимаю только сейчас. В мою сторону сыпались упрёки: «почему ты так много времени проводишь на работе, Тайлер?», «почему ты постоянно носишь эту дурацкую девчачью одежду, Тайлер?», «почему ты проводишь со мной так мало времени, Тайлер?». Я всегда аргументированно отвечал, умел его успокоить, но, спустя пару лет это стало невыносимым, — Тайлер проводит ладонью по лицу и вздыхает. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему я не видел этого раньше, но, наверное, перед моими глазами был всё ещё человек времени начала нашего знакомства.

Тайлер всё ещё нервно крутит пальцы, и Джош протягивает руку, накрывает ладони Тайлера и легко сжимает.

— И самое интересное, что он постоянно твердил, так это то, что у меня ничего не получится на этой работе, он говорил, чтобы я уходил, чтобы нашёл что-то поближе к квартире, с более гибким графиком, потому что он думал только о себе, о своем комфорте. А я… Не знаю. Я любил его. Потом стал понимать, что обоим будет лучше, если мы расстанемся, но не мог. До сих пор иногда вспоминаю его, но стараюсь сразу думать о том, каким говном он меня поливал.

Джош берёт одну его ладонь в свою, и накрывает второй сверху, заглядывая Тайлеру в глаза, одним взглядом пытаясь сказать, что он рядом, что он слушает, и что он готов помочь чем угодно, если Тайлеру что-то будет нужно.

— Прости, я… Я давно не говорил о нём вслух, и это так странно ощущается, — Тайлер вздыхает, а потом добавляет. — Ничего, если я отойду на пару минут? Мне нужно…

— Конечно, даже не спрашивай о таком, — Джош отпускает его руку, и Тайлер встаёт и идёт на террасу, выход на которую был как раз в спальне.

Проходит несколько минут, и Джош заглядывает в окно и замечает тонкую струйку дыма возле мужчины. Он не сдерживается и встаёт, направляясь к двери.

Тайлер слышит, что Джош подходит к нему, но не реагирует, затягиваясь, смотря куда-то перед собой.

— Тайлер, — Джош говорит едва слышно. — Зачем ты куришь?

Мужчина стряхивает пепел за перилла, снова затягивается и отвечает.

— Я курю только когда нервничаю. Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, просто… Ты нервничаешь? Это из-за того парня? Прости, что натолкнул тебя рассказать.

— Нет, — Тайлер перебивает. — Я нервничаю, находясь рядом с тобой, потому что я боюсь сделать что-то не то, — Джош уставился на Тайлера, широко раскрыв глаза. — Потому что я не уверен, готов ли я снова попробовать, но я уверен, что ты мне нравишься, — а затем он тихо добавляет, — очень, — и затягивается.

Джош подходит к нему ближе, кладёт руку на его щёку, плавно поворачивая его голову к себе, заглядывает в глаза, улыбается, приближается и целует. Джош никогда не курил, и запах сигарет ему не особо нравился, но ему нравился поцелуй, и ему нравился Тайлер.

Почти не отрываясь, Джош шепчет Тайлеру в губы:

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — затем отходит, добавляя, — _очень_ —, и идёт в сторону двери. — Я жду тебя.

Вскоре им доставили еду, и Тайлер сказал, что лазанья Джоша, которую он вчера ему передал, была намного вкуснее.

Тайлер говорит Джошу, чтобы тот нашёл что-нибудь посмотреть, вообще что угодно, а сам отходит на кухню. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Джош включил какой-то стендап, а у Тайлера в руке была упаковка пива. Он снова устраивается на кровати и протягивает Джошу одну банку, а одну берёт себе.

Спустя примерно полчаса в желудках обоих парней уже было около литра пива и тайская еда (Джош изо всех сил сдерживал, чтобы не начать шутить тупые шутки про схожесть еды с именем Тайлера), а происходящее на экране уже не особо волновало. Время от времени Тайлер смеялся так, что у Джоша сжимались все внутренности, и смотреть на его лицо было одним удовольствием.

Они убирают упаковки от еды и пустые банки пива на пол, надеясь на то, что потом они не забудут о них и не споткнутся, и Джош, явно опьяневший Джош, придвигается ближе к Тайлеру и кладёт голову тому на плечо. Мужчина немного удивляется, но потом быстро расслабляется и одной рукой приобнимает Джоша за талию.

Тайлер уже давно забыл, каково это, просто лежать рядом с человеком, с которым он чувствовал себя максимально комфортно, а Джош и вовсе ни с кем до этого момента вот так вот не лежал. Парень немного поворачивает голову, утыкается ей в открытую шею Тайлера и обдаёт кожу пьяным дыханием.

По телу Тайлера бегут мурашки, и он ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

А затем он чувствует что-то мокрое и влажное, и Джош целует его в шею. Он аккуратен и нежен, даже не думает о том, чтобы оставить отметины, и Тайлер изо всех сил старается сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны.

Джош поворачивается набок и перекидывает одну руку через торс Тайлера и обхватывает его за талию, прижимая к себе, как будто он сейчас может исчезнуть, как будто этот мужчина — самое ценное, что у него было, есть или когда-либо будет.

Тайлер не сдерживается и приподнимается, подхватывая ладонями Джоша за подмышки, и сажает парня себе на колени. Губы Джоша блестят от поцелуев, и он кладёт ладонь на мокрую шею Тайлера, наклоняется и целует его уже в губы.

Когда они целовались до этого, поцелуи всегда выходили максимально нежными, чувственными и, как правило, короткими. И этот поцелуй — новая взятая ими планка. Тайлер обнимает Джоша двумя руками и прижимает к себе, хочет быть ближе, и Джош жмётся к нему и стонет.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, оба тяжело дышат, и Джош немного ёрзает, и Тайлер чувствует, что тот возбудился. Джош трётся ещё раз, и из Тайлера выходит стон.

Мужчина понимает, что Джош, кажется, не собирается останавливаться, и Тайлер упирается своим лбом в лоб парня и спрашивает:

— Ты точно уверен?

— Блять, да, — Джош снова нетерпеливо ёрзает и стонет.

— Джош, мы пьяные…

— Не сильно-то и пьяные, — и Джош снова толкается.

Тайлер понимает, что далеко они точно сейчас не будут заходить и берёт инициативу в свои руки. Он снова хватает парня, и теперь Тайлер нависал над ним. Он целует Джоша в губы и плавно прижимается своим пахом к паху парня снизу, и они оба мычат в поцелуй.

— Тайлер, — Джош стонет в губы мужчины и обнимает его за шею, пытаясь притянуть его ещё ближе к себе. — Я хочу тебя.

— Блять, Джош… — Тайлер закрывает глаза, не веря тому, что сейчас слышит.

Джош ухмыляется и шепчет тому прямо на ухо:

— Я так люблю, когда ты материшься, — в голове сразу всплывает эпизод возле офиса Тайлера, где тот пытался закурить, но у него ничего не выходило.

— Иди нахуй, — только сказав это мужчина понимает, что только что ещё раз сматерился.

Джош громко выдыхает и толкается бёдрами вверх, выбивая из Тайлера стон.

Мужчина продолжает плавно двигаться, а затем утыкается куда-то в шею или плечо Джоша, он не совсем понимает, куда именно. Парень подталкивает его, он хочет большего, не знает, чего конкретно, но большего, чем то, что происходит сейчас.

— Ну же, Тайлер, — Джош плавно проводит руками к его телу и опускает ладони на задницу Тайлера слегка сжимая. Тот стонет, и Джош принимает это за сигнал двигаться дальше, и большими пальцами подхватывает резинку пижамных штанов Тайлера, намереваясь их стянуть, но тот резко прижимается к Джошу, не давая ему это сделать.

— Тайлер, — мягко говорит Джош куда-то в волосы мужчины, который всё ещё утыкается в его шею. — Что-то не так? — тот отрицательно качает головой, но Джош ему не верит. — Скажи мне. Ты можешь мне сказать, если не хочешь, только не молчи.

Тайлер ещё некоторое время не двигается, а затем ёрзает и сползает набок, прижимаясь к Джошу, лицом всё ещё утыкаясь куда-то в плечо.

— Тайлер, — одной ладонью Джош зарывается в его волосы и плавно массирует кожу головы, — мы можем перестать, правда. Я не хочу давить.

— Нет, — слишком резко отвечает Тайлер, — просто…

Он вздыхает, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но слова как будто не хотят выходить из его горла.

Джош целует его в макушку, не переставая перебирать волосы.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты смеялся надо мной.

Брови Джоша, кажется, взлетают до самого потолка, и он правда не понимает, к чему тот клонит.

— Почему? Я не буду смеяться, Тайлер.

— У меня маленький член, — быстро и на одном дыхании выпаливает Тайлер.

— Кто тебе такое сказал?

— Он.

Джош улыбается сам себе, Тайлер не видит, и тоже плавно поворачивает набок.

— Я уверен, что у тебя прекрасный член. И маленький, это вообще сколько? Один сантиметр? Или, может, два?

Тайлер немного хихикает, и Джошу уже спокойнее.

— Ну правда, что за ерунда. Да и что такого прям хорошего в большом члене? Часто это даже неудобно. Не то чтобы я знал, но… — Тайлер хихикает в голос, и Джош хихикает вместе с ним.

— Он всегда говорил, что с таким членом я никому не буду нужен, и… — Тайлер не знает, что ещё он намеревался сказать, и Джош снова вступает.

— Это вообще не имеет значения, — ладонь Джоша опускается на щёку Тайлера, и большим пальцем он поглаживает линию челюсти. — Эй, посмотри на меня.

Тайлер открывает глаза и неуверенно смотрит на парня напротив.

— Ты прекрасен. Целиком и полностью, — Тайлер снова жмурится, и Джош шепчет, — и я хочу тебя.

Тайлер стонет, и Джош плавно двигается и снова оказывается сверху. Он целует Тайлера в шею, опускается ниже и поддевает край футболки, поднимает его вверх, и Тайлер привстаёт, чтобы тот её снял. Джош замечает, что у Тайлера на груди ещё две татуировки, и он целует каждую.

— Какой же ты прекрасный, — он целует его в грудь, в живот, опускаясь ниже, целует дорожку волос, приближаясь к выпуклости в штанах мужчины.

Джош прижимается губами к члену Тайлера через ткань и поднимает на него взгляд, как будто спрашивая разрешения. Тайлер тяжело дышит и едва заметно кивает. Джош снова подхватывает резинку штанов и опускает их до бёдер, и Тайлер помогает ему стянуть их полностью.

Джош снова возвращается к паху, опускает голову на бедро Тайлера и плавно водит рукой по его члену через ткань.

— Можно? — спрашивает Джош, и Тайлер снова кивает. Парень плавно опускает резинку боксеров ниже, целуя низ живота. Волосы немного щекочут губы, но Джош сфокусирован сейчас только на ощущениях Тайлера.

Он стягивает бельё так же, как и штаны ранее, и смотрит.

— Ты такой красивый, — говорит Джош то ли Тайлеру, то ли его члену, и тот закусывает губу, чтобы не сильно громко скулить.

Джош обхватывает рукой его член и слегка сжимает, а затем начинает надрачивать. Тайлер изо всех сил старается не двигать бёдрами, но не сдерживается и легко толкается навстречу руке.

— Такой нетерпеливый, м? — ухмыляется Джош и высовывает язык, проводя по всей длине, не сводя глаз с Тайлера. Он останавливается на головке и несколько раз проводит по ней языком, ладонью сжимая основание.

Если честно, Тайлеру кажется, ещё немного, и он взорвётся и кончит через несколько секунд, а затем Джош берёт в рот головку и сосёт её.

— Блять, — мужчина сдерживает себя, чтобы не зарыться рукой в волосы Джоша, потому что, скорее всего, это его первый раз, но для первого раза он чертовски хорош.

Джош выпускает член Тайлера изо рта, его губы блестят.

— Мне кажется, я могу взять тебя полностью.

— Сука, Джош, — Тайлер уже не сдерживается и буквально скулит, и парень лишь хихикает на это и снова берёт в рот его член, действительно пытаясь его взять полностью. И у него получается.

— Блять, боже, — Тайлер действительно думает, что ещё совсем немного, и он кончит. Ладонью Джош массирует его яйца, и Тайлер смотрит на парня внизу, не успевает его предупредить, и его настигает оргазм.

Джош глотает его сперму, ещё несколько секунд водит языком по члену и выпускает его изо рта.

Они оба пытаются отдышаться, и Джош поднимается выше, теперь он снова наравне с Тайлером, и тот не сдерживается и целует его, ощущая вкус своей спермы через поцелуй.

Тайлер почти без сил, но он не забыл о Джоше. Он плавно скидывает того с себя, переворачиваясь набок, и запускает ладонь в его боксеры. Джош стонет и нетерпеливо толкается в его руку, прижимая парня к себе, положив ладонь тому на затылок. Он тоже долго не продержится.

— Давай, малыш, — с каждым разом, когда рука Тайлера оказывается вверху члена Джоша, он обводит большим пальцем его головку, и Джош скулит. — Кончи для меня.

Джош стонет, почти кричит и изливается в руку Тайлера. Тот водит ей ещё пару раз, а затем достаёт, подносит ко рту и облизывает.

Если бы Джош не кончил буквально минуту назад, он бы кончил от этого зрелища. Он снова целует Тайлера и улыбается.

По телевизору на фоне всё ещё идёт какое-то шоу, и парни забираются под одеяло, прижимаются друг к другу и потихоньку проваливаются в сон. Едва слышно Тайлер говорит:

— Только я не смогу приготовить тебе такой вкусный завтрак, зато у меня есть хлопья с молоком.

Джош хихикает, говорит, что это идеально и засыпает в объятиях Тайлера.

***

На день рождения Тайлера Джош устроил для них фотосессию, на которой Тайлер мог спокойно одеться так, как ему захочется, и увидеть от своего партнера не осуждение в глазах, а любовь, которую так сложно удерживать в себе и которой так хочется поделиться. По приходу к ним домой оказалось, что фотосессия — это не единственный подарок, что приготовил Джош, ведь за входной дверью их ожидал очаровательный щенок золотистого ретривера.

— Это Джим, Жуткий Джим, — усмехается Дан.

— Сам ты жуткий, Джош, а Джим — самое милое создание во Вселенной, — восторженно и всё ещё не веря своим глазам, отвечает Тайлер.


End file.
